


暴(委)躁(屈)少爷在线被日

by erchafenyian



Category: Original man characters
Genre: M/M, 耽美
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erchafenyian/pseuds/erchafenyian





	暴(委)躁(屈)少爷在线被日

自从少爷的勾引计划成功之后他就开始偷偷窃喜，自己被吃干抹净了也没有丝毫自觉，反而仍旧变本加厉得实施自己的勾引计划。  
但少爷最近发现自己的小手段和小伎俩似乎不再奏效了，不管他是假装洗澡时候弄湿提前准备好的内裤还是哼哼唧唧的说自己屁股疼，亦或是主动邀请管家睡到他的床上，管家都会正正经经的解决他的问题，然后拒绝他的无理要求，表现的就像是什么都没发生过一样，冷淡的要命。  
难道...这就是传说中的拔屌无情？  
少爷心不在焉地吃着晚饭，想着管家这几日反常的冷淡。  
其实要说管家冷淡吧，也有些过分，他这几天还是做着日常的那些事，与从前所做的事无异，只是少爷总觉得两人之间少了点什么。  
少爷与管家面对面坐着吃饭，因为自己的胡思乱想手边的一碗饭都没怎么动，然而管家已经吃完了，他抬头对上管家那双清冷的眸子，那双好看的眼睛里是全是他的倒影，但不知道为什么少爷盯着盯着却突然打了个冷颤。  
那双眼睛里虽然全都是他，但却丝毫没有温度，确切的来说，是没有一丝欲望。

院子外面突然传来了铃声，是有人来了，管家自然地移开了与少爷对视的眼睛，起身走到院子里开门。少爷还呆呆地望着那个留有余温的椅子，微张着嘴巴，眼睛不知是因为太久没有眨眼而干涩还是什么其他的原因而泛红，眼眶逐渐被泪水充盈。  
那双抓着筷子的手发抖着，出卖了主人此时的心情。少爷重重的把筷子摔倒了桌上，抛下那碗没怎么动过的饭一言不吭的走回了房间。  
少爷的卧室在二楼，视野极好，可以清清楚楚的看清院子里的花花草草，然而他此时却无心欣赏那些风景了。  
此时他的目光死死的钉在管家的身上，原来刚刚按铃的人是一个女生，如果少爷没记错的话她应该是管家的同学，在学校里时常也能看到她和管家边走边讨论着什么。  
他们在门口的谈话并不久，但令少爷更加生气的是当女生准备离开时管家竟然盯着她的背影消失在小路尽头之后才转身回家。  
他不知道那双眼睛此时是什么样的，是像对他一样的冷静沉着？还是温柔地想让人沉溺其中？  
少爷不自觉的咬着自己的下唇，直到口腔里传来了血液的铁锈味道才后知后觉的发现院子里早已空空如也。他动了动僵硬的身体转身扑进柔软的床铺，将布满泪痕的脸埋入枕头里。  
他狠狠的吸了吸鼻子，充入鼻腔的全是暖暖的阳光味道，管家曾留在上面独有的好闻气息早就随着那人眸子里的情欲一起消散了。

当管家推门而入准备叫少爷洗澡时才发现那人早就趴在床上睡着了，整张小脸埋入枕头还睡的正香。他怕闷坏少爷，想小心翼翼地将他整个人翻过来。  
少爷本来就睡的不实，被轻轻一碰就醒了，他抬头用红透了的眼睛看向管家，眼睛一时间还无法聚焦，茫然的扫来扫去，脸上还挂着泪痕，看上去可怜兮兮的像个被人抛弃的小猫。  
管家摸了摸少爷的头，温柔的提醒他该洗澡了，说罢就要抱着他走向浴室。  
少爷吸了吸不好通气的鼻子，用力打掉管家摸上他头发的手，重重的把脸埋了回去。  
管家叹了口气，无奈的想抱着这个闹腾的家伙去洗澡，谁知少爷像是卯足了力气，趁着管家伸手的动作直接把他压倒，整个人坐在他的腰上，用力把他的手压到头顶，恶狠狠的盯着他。  
少爷红着眼睛，表情也有些狰狞，但出口的声音却暴露了他此时的心情，“我最讨厌别人耍我，你是第一个，也是最后一个。”  
他的声音颤抖着还要故作稳定，说着与他气势不符的狠话：“你以后...以后尽量从我眼前消失，我不需要你了。”  
少爷直直地盯着管家，眼睛都不眨，但是眼泪还是因为重力砸到了管家的脸上，少爷嘴上那个已经干涸的伤口又开始流血，他伸舌无所谓的舔了舔，没有看到身下男人眼里的深情，准备起身。  
男人拉着他的胳膊轻松的将他按照刚刚的姿势压到身下，仿佛刚刚的钳制都是他的配合才得以完成。  
少爷恶狠狠的看着他，想装出一副气势十足的样子，但在男人眼里却是一副可怜巴巴等着人安慰的小表情。  
管家伸手覆上了那张柔软的唇，为他轻轻拭去下唇的血渍，然后自然地伸出舌尖舔走了那抹红色。

少年忽然卸下了强装的气势，眼里只剩不解和泪水。  
多天积攒的委屈在管家那个动作做完之后爆发出来，少爷揪着面前那人的衣襟呜咽，原本白皙的脸颊变得通红，管家将那个埋入自己胸膛的小脸捞出来，捧着他的脸为他擦去眼泪，眼底满是心疼。  
“宝贝儿不哭了，哥哥错了。”管家顺着泪痕一路亲吻到那个被咬破的嘴唇，温柔地含到嘴里舔弄，又勾出那条咸涩的舌头搅动，直到身下的人被吻的全身发软顾不上哭泣管家才放开他的嘴。  
管家见他不哭了，发力支起自己的上身正色道：”少爷，你是真的喜欢我吗？还是只是因为我一直陪着你，所以觉得我是你的？“  
少爷被吻的晕头转向，大脑一时没有接收到这个问题：”啊?“  
少爷迷迷瞪瞪的看着他，想了很久，久到管家支撑自己的手臂已经有些麻木。  
“你是觉得我对你只是占有欲这几天才这么冷漠的吗?”少爷没有直接回答问题，而是回问了困扰他几日的问题。  
少爷没等他回答便又接着说：“你是不是觉得我只是玩玩？”  
管家叹了口气：“我没有，我只是怕你分不清什么是喜欢，什么是占有，这几天也不是故意冷着你，只是想留给你时间让你想想清楚。”  
“那你为什么盯着那个来家里的女生看了那么久？”少爷把吃醋两个子理直气壮的写到了脸上，双腿紧紧的缠到他的腰上向他讨要说法。  
“小路的路灯昨天坏了还没来得及修，人家一个女孩子万一出点什么事怎么办？我只看到她走到有灯的地方就回来了。”管家说完又低头覆上那张他想念了几日的嘴唇。  
少爷被他的理由说的脸红，很羞愧地，甚至不敢和他对视，“我...我都没想到，我以为你是舍不得她。”  
管家亲了亲他的眼角，轻声问：“生气怎么就不好好吃饭？我不看着你你就想上天，还说什么不需要我了，嗯？”  
少爷被他注意到自己没好好吃饭这个细节取悦了，一个劲的往他怀里钻。  
管家双臂箍紧少爷，好听的嗓音在他耳边响起：“我给过你思考的机会了，这次不管你是喜欢我还是单纯的占有欲，我都不会放你走了。”

管家沿着少爷的下巴一路下吻，舔湿了他锁骨上的大片肌肤，撩起他的衣服，舌头在白嫩的皮肤上梭巡。少爷终于又闻到了那个熟悉好闻的味道，独特的柑橘香气混合着粘腻的触感直往他鼻腔钻，他微微有些颤栗，心脏像有人拿锯伐树，横着拉扯，逐渐被填满。  
男人喉头重重滚动，像有一把火从他心里轰隆蹿起，迅速攀爬，顷刻没过头顶。少爷浑身滚烫，被轻易挑拨而来的情欲搅得束手无策，细瘦的肩胛骨无意的颤动着，整个人都沾上了男人的柑橘气味。  
管家的吻逐渐滑到了少年的腰腹，像被一条阴毒的火蛇爬过后脊，男人的嘴唇触到他的每一瞬间，少爷都会不自然地向前挺着腰颤抖，并不高明地逃躲到男人的怀抱。  
“我的宝贝儿，不能再反悔了...是你自己跑来的。”少爷仰着脖子发出碎吟，火热而干燥的嘴唇贴着他皎细的脖颈又迂缓地磨上来，去含他的耳垂。他被紧紧箍住，仅仅是亲吻就让他夹着腿无力地颤抖。  
少爷喜欢这种被紧紧搂着的感觉，他的下唇被含在嘴里狠狠地吮，张开嘴想说话，混杂的唾液流了一下巴，“哥哥...我爱你”  
他的瞳孔被少爷的一句话烧得黑亮，一把将人裤子褪下，不由分说地分开的腿，没等他反应过来，低头就舔上了那个湿热的洞口。  
穴口终于被舔化，管家握着自己早已肿大的阴茎抵在穴口，进去前端又出来，进去又出来，少爷受不了摇着屁股，把穴眼暴露在男人面前，管家终于插进去，没等少爷适应便猛烈抽插起来。  
像有一双无形的大掌钳住他的脖子，少年张着嘴，一个字也发不出来，随着那人的动作被撞得来回颠簸。生猛的异物又粗又烫，肉筋盘虬，他被填得满满的，没有一处空隙。  
后穴被来回进出而酸麻胀痛，男人的性器却不知疲倦地一次次送进最深处，交合处淫水泛滥，每擦过一次敏感点，少爷就绷着脖颈发出呻吟，眼尾染上一片通红。  
男人掌控了他的全部，从身体到意识。  
少爷抬起两只手死死地抓住按在他大腿上的手腕，声音呜咽：“……呜……太，深了……轻一点……”伴随着喉间抑制不住地哭腔，穴内肉壁也一抽一抽地将管家夹得几乎有些把持不住。  
他朝外退了些，又没全然退出，他俯身有力地抱着怀中的人，轻柔的吻过他泛着水光的唇，透亮的鼻尖，湿缕的睫毛，与泛红的眼尾，他偏头靠进少年人凹凸有致的肩窝，低沉的声音里带着情欲烧灼中特有的沙哑：“宝贝儿，把你下面喂饱再喂你上面好不好。”


End file.
